Arnold
Arnold and Nick is a televised show which premiered on Nickelodeon on March 14, 2010. This was the sixth Nickelodeon series to be highly popular (Drake and Josh and Kenan and Kel). It was created by KingOfWiki1414, and is produced through Bigfoot Productions, Inc. KingOfWiki1414 decide to ended series in May 24, 2014 . Synponsis Arnold and Nick were brothers goes to Misadventure and get very crazy. Characters Main * Arnold Layne: The Coolest kid in the Layne's family and sometime he is abit smart, respect and love to prank everybody! (played by '''Jack Farrell'). * '''Nick Layne': Arnold's brother was kind, Cool, respect and sometime scary.'' (played by Sean Farrell). * '''Roxy Layne': Arnold and Nick's Older Sister was alway busy them around. She dream to became a Singer Star. (played by '''Jamie Lynn Spears'). * '''Linda & Harry Layne': The Parents of Arnold, Nick and Roxy. (played by '''Nancy Sullivan' & Jonathan Goldstein). Recurring * '''Fred': was a good friend of Arnold and Nick. * Greg: was a good friend of Arnold and Nick. * Mikayla: was a really good friend of Arnold and Nick and Arnold's love interest. * Tala: was good friend to Arnold and Nick/Nick's love interest. * Mrs. Dillard was a homeroom class teacher. * Danny Vorginfeginned: n/a * Principle Jonathan Guest * Uncle Frank: - was Arnold and Nick's uncle and goes abit crazy. * Grandpa Layne: - was Arnold and Nick's grandpa and he thinks his in a 1941 war. Relationships Arnold and Mikayla. Also like to call it the couple names: Ar-Kayla Season 1 till Season 3: Friendship Arnold and Mikayla first meet at school and introducing to each other. They were become good friend. Sometime in everything episodes they get little abit jealous. "Arnold Save Her Life": First kiss and Break-Up By "Arnold Save Her Life", the thirteen episode of season 3, Arnold save Mikayla life was a school bus. Mikayla visit Arnold at the hospital she walks right in the room, gave him a flower and say "thank you" for what he did so brave and hero. Mikayla start to get closer and sit on his bed. Arnold starting have feeling for her and Mikayla holds his hand and give him a first kiss. Arnold are shock and so as Mikayla, for the first time they kiss. Mikayla runaway in shock with the smile on her face. Nick saw her run and walk in the room. Arnold told Nick that she kiss him and Nick was shock and falls down to the ground. In the next day Arnold and Mikayla were school and Mikayla say she was sorry for kissing him back at the hospital, but Arnold say his okay with it. They starting going out of dates. Until Tala tells Arnold to break-up for because not the time for just be friend with her. Arnold came visit to Mikayla's place and tells her that the time to break-up her so they can be friends again, Mikayla was look very down. Arnold tells her someday we will be boyfriend and girlfriend again. Mikayla was very pleased for what a nice thing to say. Arnold say "I got to go home so my mom can kill me running late". Mikayla was shock, upself and very, very sad. Mikayla say to him that she will see him tomorrow school day. Arnold is happy and Mikayla gave kiss on a check and say goodbye. Mikayla look at him walking home and thinking about him and shut the door. Arnold is stop and looking back at her house he gave a smile. Season 3 till Season 4: Break-Up Becoming Friendship By "Arnold and Nick's Jingle, Jingle Bells", the fourteen episode of season 3, the day they break-up. Arnold and Nick gave each other a secret santa presents and they smile at each-other and gave each-other a hug for the special holiday Christmas. By "Living in America", is the 1-hour special the final episode of Season 4, Mikayla was proud of Arnold for helping his big sister to performing to be coming a hollywood star. Arnold and Mikayla smile each-other and holding they hands. Season 5 till Season 7 Nick and Tala. Also like to call it the couple names: Talick Episodes Film Arnold and Nick: The Movie After the final series. KingOfWiki141 decide to make a film to complete the last story. Gallery ARNOLDANDNICKTHEMOVIE.png|The Movie poster Arnoldandnicknewlogo1772.png|The New Logo/Title 2013 Arnoldandnick1671.png|The New Logo 2013 Arnold&Nick_new_logo.png|The New Logo 2012 The_show_logo.jpg|The originally title of "Arnold and Nick". Category:T.V Shows Category:Show spin offs